


Trust me brother

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19612957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Dean deve prendersi cura del fratello colpito da una maledizione invalidante.Hurt comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt " balsamo" per il gruppo FB h/c https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/1969226936434156/

*

Sam dormiva come un bambino: bocca aperta, braccia spalancate e guance rosee. 

Tastai il suo viso prima di chiudergli con delicatezza le labbra. 

“Sammy?”, lo chiamai a voce alta realizzando che il mio semplice tocco non lo avrebbe risvegliato. 

Gli occhi di mio fratello si aprirono all’istante e mi interrogarono tacitamente. 

“Stavi sbrodolando ovunque”, gli spiegai con un sorriso amaro. 

Sam sbatté lentamente le palpebre e mi fissò con un’espressione indefinita. 

Un tempo ero molto più bravo ad indovinare quello che gli frullava per la testa e capire quello di cui aveva bisogno ma ultimamente la mente di mio fratello era troppo contorta per riuscire a decifrarla. 

“Stai bene, Sam?” 

Sam batté piano le palpebre una sola volta: affermativo. 

Gli presi con cura le braccia abbandonate sul materasso e gliele avvicinai in una posa più dignitosa. 

“Ancora nessun miglioramento?” 

Sam sbatté le palpebre due volte. 

“Vedrai che domani andrà meglio, Bobby ha detto che ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, dobbiamo solo aver pazienza. Devi andare in bagno?” 

Questa volta Sam non rispose. 

“Suppongo sia un sì. Se l’abbiamo fatto ieri, può funzionare anche oggi… non fare il timido”, lo incoraggiai e con un movimento secco feci volare le lenzuola ai piedi del letto. Sam reagì serrando gli occhi e capii subito esserci qualcosa che non andava. 

“Sam? Cos’hai?”, chiesi allarmato. 

Sam ovviamente non rispose ma neppure mi aiutò a capire. 

Era il secondo giorno che passava sotto incantesimo: due giorni intrappolato dentro il suo stesso corpo, incapace di usare la sua voce, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo. 

“Sam? SAMMY apri gli occhi” 

Quando rimasero serrati ed una lacrima comparve solitaria sulla sua guancia cominciai a preoccuparmi seriamente. 

“Senti dolore? Sam rispondi! Cosa c’è che non va? Sam, dannazione aiutami a capire! “ 

Sam continuò ostinatamente a nascondersi dietro gli occhi chiusi. 

“Sa-“ 

Quando mi sporsi in avanti e la mano sprofondò sul materasso umido tutto all’improvviso fu’ più chiaro. 

“Oh! “, esclamai stupidamente. 

Nulla si mosse per lunghissimi ed interminabili minuti. Rimanemmo in pausa come se il mondo si fosse fermato. Il silenzio diveniva ogni attimo sempre più imbarazzante ma la mia mente era troppo occupata a correre più rapidamente di quanto avesse mai fatto. 

“Sammy… mi-mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto… io avrei dovuto pensarci. È colpa mia, ti ho lasciato tutta la notte- ero così preoccupato e non ho pensato! Insomma io-“, fortunatamente ad un certo punto smisi di parlare . 

Sam aprì gli occhi solo quando lo sollevai per metterlo a sedere ma continuò ad evitarmi, posando lo sguardo sul muro. 

“Sam?” 

Sospirai non ottenendo alcuna risposta. Sapevo bene che aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, ora più che mai, così decisi di chiudere la bocca e lasciarlo in pace. Non c’era nulla che potessi dire o fare per farlo stare meglio. 

“Penso sia ora di un bagno, fratellino”, lo informai a bassa voce liberandolo dalla flebo. 

Posai il petto di Sam sulla mia spalla e gli passai distrattamente una mano tra i capelli prima di sollevarlo dal materasso con un lamento. 

Ci incamminammo verso il bagno a passi lenti po’ lo adagiai piano nella vasca. 

Sfilata la maglia posizionai un asciugamano piegato dietro la testa in modo che potesse sorreggergli il collo. 

“Penso sia positivo”, mi lasciai sfuggire pensieroso mentre gli sfilavo il pantalone del pigiama umido. 

“Voglio dire… che tu te ne sia accorto. Non sei totalmente insensibile, quindi è positivo” 

Sam chiuse un’altra volta gli occhi: non sembrava molto d’accordo ed era una fortuna per me che in quel momento non potesse insultarmi. 

Decisi di lasciargli i boxer addosso e aprii l’acqua fredda che si schiantò rumorosamente sui suoi muscoli intorpiditi. 

“Questo la senti? La temperatura dell’acqua, la senti?” 

Sam aprì gli occhi per rispondere con due pigri battiti di palpebre. 

“Non importa, la sentirai Sammy… la sentirai” 

Non appena l’acqua si fece più calda cominciai a riempire la vasca. 

“Forse tu non te lo ricordi ma ci facevamo sempre il bagno insieme quando eravamo piccoli. Papà ce lo vietò quando mi ritenne troppo grande ma anche dopo mi sono sempre occupato di te. Ti addormentavi non appena ti toccavo i capelli…ad ognuno i suoi punti deboli, giusto Sammy? “ 

Alzai lentamente il suo braccio, passai la spugna piano nell’incavo del suo gomito, nella cavità ascellare, dietro le spalle e tra ogni singolo dito. 

Ero così concentrato e allo stesso tempo rilassato da non notare subito i grossi occhi fissi su di me. 

“Non dev’essere male, vero Sammy?”, commentai sotto voce. 

Sam continuò a seguire ogni mio singolo movimento finché non fui con le dita tra i suoi capelli. Stavo cercando una via d’uscita da quel labirinto di balsamo e nodi quando notai i suoi respiri profondi ed i suoi occhi chiusi. 

Sorrisi e lasciai finalmente la presa dopo quel lungo massaggio che sperai fosse stato in grado di distrarlo dalla sua condizione momentanea. Lo guardai in silenzio stupito da quanto le cose non fossero cambiate. Per me era la cosa più naturale al mondo prendermi cura di Sammy che, nonostante la stazza sarebbe sempre stato il mio fratellino. Non resistetti e la mia mano callosa si posò sulla sua fronte amplia per una rude carezza, seguita da un rapido bacio sulla tempia. 

“Ti prometto che tornerai normale, devi fidarti di me fratellino” , sussurrai con le labbra ancora sulla sua pelle umida. 

Non potevo neppure immaginare quanta frustrazione e dubbi ci fossero in quella testolina bagnata. 

Non mi aspettavo l’improvvisa comparsa dei suoi occhi e supposi che la sorpresa poteva essere chiaramente letta sul mio volto così come l’imbarazzo. 

“Pensavo dormissi”, dissi in modo brusco scostandomi da lui. 

Il lato della sua bocca si alzò in un ghigno accennato, osava prendendo gioco di me? 

“Non ridere di me, idiota”, solo dopo aver parlato mi resi conto di quello che era appena successo.


	2. Stuck with myself

Tenue, quasi impercettibile il lento fruscio del ventilatore a soffitto che monotono girava sopra la mia testa ormai da ore. Un rumore tanto debole quanto irritante. La fioca luce mi permetteva di scorgerne solo l’ombra confusa; ombra che dopo un paio di ore cominciò a trasformarsi in mille differenti creature.

Respirai a fondo e chiusi gli occhi prima che la paranoia mi facesse perdere definitivamente la testa.

In mia sola compagnia era impossibile prendere sonno ed egoisticamente odiai il respiro pesante di mio fratello beatamente addormentato nel letto accanto.

‘ _Prova a dormire io sarò qui a tenerti d’occhio_ ’, aveva detto. Certo, come no, Dean! Gran bel lavoro!

Ma Dean era giustamente stanco, non ero esattamente un bambino ed era impegnativo prendersi cura di me.

Strinsi il pugno… o almeno ci provai. Il mio corpo rimase immobile, abbandonato sul materasso come uno straccio logoro.

Odiavo quella situazione, ero stanco, arrabbiato, avvilito, profondamente imbarazzato da me stesso. Quando sarebbe finita? L’incantesimo sembrava aver avuto intenzione di retrocedere ma quella vaga intenzione era svanita esattamente com’era apparsa. Sembrava quasi che più desiderassi guarire più quell’infezione si fortificava.

Non avevo il coraggio di guardare al futuro, la paura che Dean non riuscisse a trovare una cura mi terrorizzava. Perché Dean la stava cercando, giusto? 

Oltre a dirmi di resistere ancora qualche giorno non lo avevo mai visto fare ricerche, cosa stava realmente facendo per liberarmi da quella prigione? 

Forse Dean sapeva che non c'era cura, forse sarei rimasto così per tutta la mia vita ma non aveva il coraggio di parlarmene.

Il cuore cominciò a trottarmi completamente impazzito nel petto.

Non potevo resistere un minuto di più. 

Strinsi gli occhi e provai a muovermi con tutta la forza che avevo, non so per quanto tempo ci provai ma quando mi arresi ero completamente zuppo di sudore, con il fiato corto e la testa che girava pericolosamente. Stavo ancora recuperando fiato quando un terremoto mi scosse con violenza. Mi lamentai aprendo gli occhi e riconobbi mio fratello chino si di me. Potevo percepire il movimento delle sue labbra ma i fischi nelle orecchie non mi permettevano di sentire nessuna delle sue parole. Mi scosse un altro paio di volte con lo stesso vigore di poco prima e da quel momento in poi la mia testa turbinò con tale violenza da non poter più capire cos’era sopra e cos’era sotto.

‘ _Smettila Dean!_ ’, lo implorai incapace di fare altro.

Percepii l’ultima catastrofica scossa.

‘ _Smettila! Ho il voltastomaco… io non_ –‘

La nausea ebbe la meglio. Sentii la bile risalirmi in gola ma lì rimase a schiacciarmi l’esofago, a comprimermi la gola.

“Sam?”

 _‘Non respiro, Dean_ ’

“Sam cosa succede?”

‘ _Dean_ …’

“Sam cos’hai? Sam! Respira!”, il tono di mio fratello suonava strano: molto simile alla voce di quel giovane ragazzo ancora insicuro e spaventato dalla vita che avevo conosciuto tanto tempo prima.

“Respira,”

 _‘Non pos_ -‘

L’indefinita sagoma di mio fratello scomparve quando sentii gli occhi roteare all’indietro. La stretta ai polmoni si trasformò in fiamme che presero a divorarmi il petto, la gola, il naso. Appresi che non un filo d’aria sarebbe più entrato nei miei polmoni. Dean era sparito ed il mio corpo inerme con lui, il buio era tutto intorno a me, alcun rumore, alcun senso che mi potesse far sentire ancora vivo se non quell’intenso dolore e la consapevolezza di star perdendo contro quella morsa di asfissia.

Sentii presto sopraggiungere il sonno e supposti fosse una buona alternativa al dolore ma poco prima di scivolargli incontro qualcosa si spinse nella mia gola, insistendo malignamente, portando altra agonia.

Sentii le mie interiora torcersi per un lungo istante poi, riuscii a riassaporare la freschezza dell'aria. Ogni respiro successivo fu una lotta che però ero grato di combattere perché non c’era sensazione più bella al mondo di quella di poter respirare; nonostante il dolore e la lava che mi bruciava da dentro.

“Mi…ace Sammy… dis…anto”

Dean.

“Io non… fratello terribile… dispiace… non sono… prendermi cura di… scusa”

Mi ci volle un po’ per capire cosa fosse successo. Accecato da quella luce bianca ed intensa dopo essere stato al buio per chissà quanto tempo dovetti aspettare un po’ prima di poter riconoscere ciò che mi circondava.

Nella bocca un saporaccio, a terra e sul lenzuolo una macchia dal colore poco incoraggiante.

"Sa... pira...me. Devi... con me" 

Mani rassicuranti, calde e callose mi presero le guance con fermezza e occhi smeraldo riempirono la mia scarsa visuale. Fui obbligato a guardarci dentro e mi chiesi se avessi dovuto mettermi a contare le selle ambrate nelle sue iridi o magari quelle rosse bruciate sulla sua pelle. Sentii i miei respiri calmarsi d’istinto seguendo i suoi; supposi fosse quello che mio fratello voleva perché sembrava soddisfatto da quello che stavo facendo.

“Bravo, così. Pensi di aver finito?”

Potevo sentire l’aria fluire libera tra le mie labbra umide. Non avevo idea cosa intendesse mio fratello, ero davvero confuso per seguirlo ma come poteva pretendere una mia risposta?

Dean passò qualcosa sulle mie labbra e sul naso con minuziosa cura. La sua espressione paziente e caritatevole.

“Allora Sammy? Pensi di aver finito di interpretare una fontanella?”

Dean si aspettava una risposta e cominciai ad agitarmi perché non potevo dargliela, sapeva che non ero in grado!

“Sam, no”, mi ammonì Dean vedendo la mia agitazione.

“Un battito di ciglia per il sì e due per il no, ricordi?”

Giusto.

Sbattei lentamente le palpebre una volta. 

“Pensi che il rubinetto si sia chiuso?”

Ripetei il gesto di poco prima.

“Respiri bene? Qualcosa di traverso?”

Guardai confuso mio fratello per le domande contrastanti.

“Qualcosa di traverso?”, decise di ripetere l’ultima domanda per darmi modo di rispondere.

Ci pensai un attimo. Nei polmoni sentivo un peso opprimente ma dopo essere quasi soffocato era del tutto normale, ero sicuro sarebbe stata solo una sensazione passeggera. Decisi di sbattere un paio di volte le ciglia per allentare l’intricato nodo di rughe sulla fronte di Dean.

“D’accordo, andiamo a darci una ripulita allora”


End file.
